


That Day: Why Assisting Suicide is Good

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Michael Novotny Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-23
Updated: 2003-12-23
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: The boys MST another atrocity.





	That Day: Why Assisting Suicide is Good

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

JUSTIN: Well, it's that time again. Another God-awful poem to critique.

BRIAN: Why don't we just call a spade a spade and admit that we're here to piss on the poem. I mean, critique my ass.

JUSTIN: All right, we're here to piss on it. But this poem really deserves it.

MICHAEL: Justin, are you sure I didn't accidentally trip over your foot or something? Because I remember falling once, and then you were there, and then I woke up in the hospital. The doctor said that my memory would...

JUSTIN: Michael, we've been over this. You fell. You have a really bad sense of balance. You fall a lot.

MICHAEL: Are you sure? I mean, I know I was unconscious for a while and I have amnesia, but I could swear that you...

BRIAN: Mikey, is that a bird outside?

MICHAEL: *runs to the window and claps* It's a birdie!

JUSTIN: *shoots Brian a dark look* Let's get this show rolling shall we?

>tell me what you think. please!

BRIAN: A desperate plea for feedback? Good idea. Sounding hard-up for responses is the best way, outside of demanding and/or threatening violence, to get them.

>"That Day"

JUSTIN: *groan*

>It was one of those days where anger possess’ the soul. 

BRIAN: I'm pretty sure the word this fuck wanted was 'possesses'.

JUSTIN: I'm pretty sure this fuck wants me to shoot him in the head.

BRIAN: Now Justin, we agreed that shooting them doesn't work. Remember the time it took to clean up the body? And it's so messy! I still have blood under my nails.

JUSTIN: Well, what then? Stun gun? Poison? 

BRIAN: We'll discuss it later. *Indicates Mikey, who's trying to ingest his own foot* Wouldn't want to give him nightmares.

>Then the moment comes when you blow and thoughts just free flow.

JUSTIN: See what I mean when I say the poem deserves our contempt? I mean, that sentence is just awkward. The rhyme is forced, the flow is off. This poem just smacks of amateur stupidity.

>My mouth wide open, and words were the way to drain the pain. 

BRIAN: 'Blow?' 'Mouth wide open?' What kind of poem is this?

MICHAEL: *trying to catch a piece of dust* Um, a good one?

BRIAN: *to Justin* Will he ever get back his full memory?

JUSTIN: I don't know. He might not. He landed on his head really hard. Repeatedly.

BRIAN: You got hit in the head pretty hard once, do you remember all the shit that happened right before?

JUSTIN: *bites lip* Yeah.

BRIAN: Well ... if he remembers that you pushed him down the stairs, just say you were trying to help him or some such bullshit. Even if he regains his whole memory and goes right back to the way he was before, he's still gonna be exceedingly dumb.

JUSTIN: *squeezes Brian's hand* You're right. Let's get back to what we were doing.

>To pass around my fate ‘cause I’d rather chose for myself,‘cause I prefer to create. 

JUSTIN: I'd rather 'chose' for myself, too. Not 'choose' for myself. That wouldn't make any damn sense, would it?

>Tired people saying “Do this,like this.” Why can’t I chose my own ways? 

BRIAN: That's just awful. The first time could have been a typo but when you screw up the same word two times rapid fire like that...

JUSTIN: And why no spaces? Why? This shit keeps me up at night.

>So, That day I snapped and my thoughts scared you. Scared you because you’ve never had the guts to release yourself from the chains, fight, and subjugate. 

BRIAN: Does this person know what 'subjugate' means. I don't think it really fits there.

MICHAEL: Subjugate. A transitive verb. Middle English, from Latin subjugatus, past participle of subjugare. 15th century. 1: to bring under control and governance as a subject; Conquer. 2: to make submissive; Subdue.

JUSTIN: *eyes the size of dinner plates* What the hell?

BRIAN: *looking worried* Mickey, why don't you go play on the fire escape again? 

MICKEY: Yay! *runs to the window and crawls out*

BRIAN: I slicked the steps with cooking oil, he's gotta fall eventually.

>Because you’ve let fright take over, you let it drive. YOU COWARD! 

JUSTIN: *picking up the ruler he conveniently keeps next to his arsenal of weapons* Seven-sixteenths of one inch. That's how far way the Caps key is from the A key. Maybe this idiot has decided that's too far away to be worth moving his finger.

BRIAN: I think he wanted to indicate shouting by capitalizing all the words.

JUSTIN: What a fabulous idea. It's not as if someone has invented some form of punctuation to denote exclamation, like say, an exclamation point. What's an idiot to do?

>How long will you be fears passenger, strapped to that windowless seat? 

BRIAN: Justin, please remind why everyone is required to go to grammar school.

JUSTIN: Well Brian, people must go to grammar school to learn basic skills and facts. Skills like grammar, hence the name, and facts like apostrophes show possession.

>You stayed restrained to the conventionalities of “reality,” 

JUSTIN: People who don't understand the concept of reality are not allowed to utter the word under penalty of death!

BRIAN: Why the quotations around reality? Does he mean this sarcastically? Is he quoting from another shitty poem? Does it matter?

>where the only word that’s yours, is your name, and everything you speak seems routine to the point where they will never penetrate or even leave an impression in time. 

JUSTIN: That sentence was like four minutes long and stopped making sense after the first 30 seconds.

>Not me, No way! That was the day I broke the chain, and fear surrendered the wheel, it was time for me to drive. ---Deep Dreamer musicalsmile23@yahoo.com

JUSTIN: It's done! *high-fives Brian and breaks out some alcohal* Now let's drink until we forget about it.

BRIAN: I vote stun gun on low voltage. Hurts like hell, kills them slow. Perfect.

MICHAEL: *crawls back into the loft, blinks hard three times, regaining all memory, and looks to Justin* Hey, you did too push me down the stairs!

JUSTIN: *sighs* Here we go.


End file.
